La trahison
by natoth78
Summary: La scène se situe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Lauren à suivit les ordres du Frêne et a couché avec Bo pour la retenir et l'empêcher d'affronter Vex. Malgré cette trahison, Bo a accepté de discuter avec Lauren afin que cette dernière puisse s'expliquer. Voici ma version de leur tête à tête.


Lauren tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Elle était très nerveuse, angoissée. Elle allait avoir cette discussion avec Bo. Elle attendait depuis des jours de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, et maintenant que ce moment était arrivé, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se trouvait ridicule mais en même temps, elle tenait beaucoup à Bo. Elle avait réfléchit et avait décidé qu'elle se contenterait de son amitié, si Bo ne pouvait lui pardonner sa trahison. Cette décision lui broyait le cœur, elle voulait plus. Sa vie sentimental avait été d'un calme plat depuis cinq ans, quand à sa vie sexuelle n'en parlons pas !  
Nadia. Tous les jours, elle passait devant ce caisson, pour apercevoir celle qu'elle aimait. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus l'amour qu'elle lui portait s'effaçait, elle le ressentait comme un serpent qui s'insinue de façon insidieuse, tout doucement, petit à petit. Elle l'aimait encore mais plus vraiment de la même façon. Bien sur, elle ressentait de la culpabilité, mais elle avait espéré pendant cinq ans ! Sans être une nymphomane, elle avait des besoins, des envies mais par-dessus tout elle avait besoin d'être aimer, d'être désiré, touché. Bo lui avait donné tout cela, c'est pourquoi sa trahison était d'autant plus douloureuse. Si elle s'était totalement abandonné à Bo, celle-ci en avait fait autant.

Bo. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été vraiment éblouie. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était une succube et donc dégageait une forte attraction, Bo était tout simplement magnifique. Un corps parfait, des courbes parfaites, qu'elle avait eu tout le loisirs d'admirer pendant son examen plus vraiment médical… Et son touché… Lorsque Bo lui avait attrapé la main, mon Dieu, elle avait ressenti tant de sensations, de désirs, tant de choses qu'elle avait enfouit tout au fond d'elle-même. Ce jour là, elle l'aurait embrassé et peut être, non sûrement, lui aurait fait l'amour, là dans son labo, sur ses plans de travail, si Dyson n'était pas intervenu !

Dyson. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard étaient partagés. Le Frêne l'estimait beaucoup, mais il avait des réactions qui relevait plus de l'instinct, du sans aucun doute à sa nature de loup. Il pouvait se montrer agressif, parfois elle avait peur des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était un être torturé, au passé probablement douloureux mais cela n'excusait pas tout. C'est ce coté, qui devait attirer Bo, celui là et probablement son physique, sa force et le fait qu'il soit fae. Tous les deux faisaient un duo explosif ! Oui, ils formaient un duo, Lauren le savait. Bo avait des relations sexuelles avec Dyson et si au début c'était pour guérir les blessures de la succube, à présent, elle n'en doutait pas, ils se voyaient, plus, que pour le nécessaire.  
Pourtant pouvait elle être jalouse ? En avait elle le droit ? Certainement pas ! Seulement voilà, voir Bo faire les yeux doux à Dyson, la mettait mal à l'aise, voir jalouse, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi ! Elle avait développé des sentiments pour Bo qui allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Lorsque le Frêne lui avait demandé de façon à peine voilé de faire l'amour avec elle pour la retenir, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois. Elle en avait envie depuis longtemps, elle avait tendu quelques perches à Bo et cette dernière semblait disposer à succomber mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Alors, malgré ses appréhensions, Bo restait tout de même une succube, et commençait à peine à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, Lauren avait forcé sa chance, sans penser aux conséquences que cela pouvaient engendrer. Peu importait les risques, et tout ce qui pouvait en découler, après cinq années d'abstinence, tout son corps la désirait, alors elle s'était laissée allée, avait fait confiance à Bo, et Dieu, elle ne l'avait pas regretté.

Son corps était magnifique, sa peau, son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa musculature, sa poitrine, son sexe, tout était beau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, Bo était d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infini. Dans ses bras, elle avait retrouvé le sens du mot aimer. Les mains de Bo s'étaient promenées sur la totalité de son corps, en avaient exploré le moindre centimètre, puis sa langue avait approfondit les recherches vers le plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait déferlé d'entres ses jambes jusque dans la totalité de son corps, elle avait crié, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Bo avait sourit et l'avait regardé avec ce qui semblait être de l'amour. C'était un cri de plaisir intense, mais aussi de joie, de liberté. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela, que juste après, elle s'était demandée, si elle avait même eut autant de plaisir avec ses autres partenaires. Puis, elle avait pris soin de Bo. Au début hésitante, elle avait rapidement trouvé plus d'assurance, pour atteindre son but, la jouissance de Bo, puis elles avaient recommencé.

Elle avait prévu de retenir Bo suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle n'aille pas affronter Vex et surtout ne pas avoir à lui donner d'explication sur sa présence. Oui, mais voilà, rien ne s'était passé comme, elle l'avait prévu et surtout, elle était loin d'avoir prévu la réaction de Bo à son égard. Elle voulait la protéger et finalement c'est elle qui l'avait blessé.

\- Oh Lauren, tu as tout gâché ! Se disait elle.

Elle était à présent devant la porte de chez Bo et n'arrivait pas à se décider à frapper.

A ce moment Kensi ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec le docteur.

\- Hey ! Doc ! Vous vous êtes perdue ?  
\- Non, je venais voir Bo…  
\- Je vous préviens, elle doit avoir ses règles, parce qu'elle est pas commode aujourd'hui ! Dit Kensi sur un ton plus fort de nécessaire.  
\- J'ai entendu Kenz ! Hurla Bo à l'intérieur.  
\- Je sais c'était fait pour ! Hurla Kensi en s'éloignant.  
\- Entre Lauren ! Dit Bo sur un ton plus doux.

Lauren entra doucement et vit Bo assise sur son canapé en train de boire un verre.

\- Si tu préfères, je peux passer une autre fois… dit timidement Lauren.  
\- Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. Kenzi et moi, on se dispute de temps en temps, c'est normale lorsqu'on vit ensemble, non ?  
\- Oui je suppose…  
\- Allez, viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, et discutons, tu veux bien ?

Lauren s'assit de l'autre coté du canapé en face de Bo. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient dans la même position la dernière fois. Elle se rappela le baisé qu'elles avaient partagé, puis l'autre, puis… elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Bo dut s'en apercevoir, car un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je te sers un verre ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien, dit Lauren en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Bo attrapa le deuxième verre qui était déjà sur la table et versa ce qui semblait être du Bourbon.

\- Alors, que voulais tu me dire ? Demanda Bo en posant la bouteille.

Lauren prit une grande inspiration.

\- Avant tout, je voulais te dire, que je suis vraiment désolée. Désolée de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, bien au contraire. Ce que je voulais c'était te protéger.  
\- J'ai bien compris cela, Lauren, mais, coucher avec moi…, je sais bien que je suis une succube, mais tout de même…, j'ai des sentiments, tu sais !  
\- Je m'en suis rendu compte…  
\- Pourquoi tu en doutais ?  
\- Et bien, ce n'est pas ça… Tu sais je n'ai eu que très peu d'occasion d'observer un ou une succube…  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais vu un succube…  
\- Oui en effet un mâle. Il était très différent de toi, il était plus proche de sa… nature.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Et bien, il correspondait parfaitement à ce que le commun des mortels, pourrait imaginer à propos de quelqu'un de son espèce…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ce n'est pas péjoratif, mais…, hésita Lauren.  
\- Vas y, continu, cela m'intéresse…  
\- Il était cynique, il n'avait aucune morale, aucune pitié pour les humains, il séduisait de pauvres femmes et les laissait ensuite. Il ne les tuait pas, mais il les détruisait moralement. Il faisait parti des faés de l'ombre.  
\- Oh ! Je vois. Et il était séduisant ?  
\- Euh… et bien, je ne sais pas…, répondit Lauren un peu déstabilisé par la question  
\- Je te taquine Lauren !  
\- Oh ! Dit Lauren en rougissant encore.  
\- Donc si je te suis, j'agis contre ma nature ?  
\- Oui… Mais c'est bien ! S'empressa de dire Lauren  
\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, parce que du coup, je suis blessée par des choses qui selon ma nature ne devraient pas !  
\- Bo… une succube c'est ce que tu es mais pas forcement ce qui te défini ! Tu as été élevé par des humains et plutôt bien. Ils t ont appris à respecter le genre humain, ils t ont enseigné le sens moral. Ils ont fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, Bo !  
\- Peut être mais du coup, je suis vulnérable !  
\- C'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que j'emploierai pour toi ! Tu n'es pas vulnérable, tu es plus sensible, et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ! Je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai été égoïste…  
\- Egoïste ?  
\- Oui, le Frêne m'a demandé de te ralentir par tous les moyens, en me rappelant que je m'étais rapproché de toi et que tu étais une succube… pas très subtile !  
\- Lauren… personne n'appartient personne ! Pourquoi es tu obligé d'obéir à ce connard pompeux ?

Bo sentie qu'elle touchait un point sensible chez Lauren.  
Celle-ci la regardait les yeux pleins de frayeurs, d'angoisses.

\- Je… je… n'ai pas… le choix, Bo…  
\- Pourquoi ? Insista Bo.  
\- Je t'en parlerai, un jour, je te le promet… mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît…, dit Lauren dont les yeux se remplissait de larmes.  
\- Ok, ok, ce sera pour une autre fois, je suis désolée…  
\- Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui suis venue m'excuser, pas l'inverse, dit doucement Lauren.

Bo attrapa les mains de Lauren, mais celle-ci se déroba.

\- Laisse moi finir, ok ?  
\- Ok, vas y… Alors pourquoi as-tu été égoïste ?  
\- Et bien parce que le Frêne n'a pas eu a me dire deux fois, de me glisser entre tes bras…

Lauren regardait ses mains et jouait avec ses doigts, Bo se rendait bien compte que Lauren devait lui dire quelque chose d'important.  
Bo posa ses mains sur celles de Lauren qui cette fois ci ne se déroba pas.

\- Je voulais être dans tes bras, dans ton lit. Je voulais faire l'amour avec toi, et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je crois… et c'est pour cela que je te dis que j'ai été égoïste ! J'ai voulu assouvir mes envies et je pensais que je pourrai te retenir suffisamment longtemps… Je n'ai même pas pensé que tu pourrais souffrir dans l'histoire…

Lauren avait du mal à continuer, sa peine était réelle, Bo la ressentait.

\- Je voulais éviter que Vex ne te blesse, et en fait par ma faute, non seulement il a failli te tuer et en plus, moi, je t'ai blessé… En voulant faire le bien, j'ai fait tout le contraire…

Lauren pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, Bo lui tenait toujours les mains.

\- Que veux tu de moi, Lauren ? Dit Bo en la regardant dans les yeux, avec une grande tendresse.  
\- Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes.  
\- C'est déjà fait, mes parents adoptifs m'ont appris à pardonner, mais ne recommence jamais, entendu ?  
\- Je te le promets…  
\- Il y a autre chose ? Demanda Bo, sentant que Lauren avait encore quelque chose à dire.  
\- Oui…, sommes nous toujours amies… ?  
\- Évidemment Lauren, mais si tu veux que nous ne soyons que des amies…, dans ce cas pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, à la résidence du Frêne ?  
\- Et bien, parce que je voulais sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois. Je voudrais espérer plus mais je t'ai trahi, Bo, et je m'estime heureuse que tu veuilles encore de moi juste comme amie.  
\- Lauren, laisse moi le temps de digérer ça. J'aime être en ta compagnie, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Nous aurons peut être une autre chance, pour vivre à nouveau ce que nous avons partager et partir sur de nouvelles bases, mais je ne peux te faire aucune promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras néanmoins toujours la bienvenue ici et tu resteras mon amie, ça je peux au moins te le promettre.

Lauren regagna son appartement le cœur un peu plus léger, il y avait un espoir.


End file.
